


Angels should love

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Other, POV Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What better time than in hospital recovering from surgery to pen an angsty as fuck love poem direct into the ao3 windows from your phone.and what better time than when I'm back safe at home to abandon it.Aziraphales povTo Crowley
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 3





	Angels should love

Angels should love  
Angela should love like patience  
Angels should love like kindness  
Like inpenitrable walls immoveable and unyielding  
Like wildfire  
Love that alters  
Love that does not change  
Love without judgement  
Love that accepts  
Love that holds  
Love that protects 

Angels should love  
Angels should love the worthy and the unworthy  
Angels should love all with tenderness  
And with the fierceness of steel  
Love  
Love that grows  
Love that accepts  
Love that can overwhelm  
and love that can be unnoticed like air 

And I do my beloved  
My darling  
My grace  
I love all that and more  
I love with gluttony  
I love with selfishness  
I love for my own sake 

Is that why this love feels so broken  
Is it the selfish need that drives my shame  
Is it my desire that causes the break inside me 

My love, I yearn for you  
My love, I fear for me  
My love, I am broken  
My love, fear not, you did not break me  
My love, I cannot blame you   
My love, the rot is inside me  
And it knows only your name

**Author's Note:**

> don't worry. crowley without realising what he's doing teaches our angel that he is allowed to enjoy love.   
> by first spending two years experimenting with all the pleasure that is holding hands.   
> then three years on holding hands and also cuddles.   
> then ten years on holding hands and cuddles and all the different kinds of kisses.   
> then a thousand years on holding hands and cuddles and all the different kisses and then all the dirty fucking.   
> then they discover whole new things.   
> it's okay.   
> they have the time to work it out.


End file.
